thekingshipphenomenonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3 ~ Fire Flare Ashburn ~'' ''Outside the City Lines of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Royal of Fire.png : “You really shouldn't be doing this, Te, especially inside. My little brother Stefano advised cautiously, watching me light another match. : “Everything will be fine, have I ever steered you wrong?” I asked, While I placed the newly lit match to the cigarette that hung haphazardly from my mouth and cupped my hand over the end so the flame would go out. : “You do actually, a lot.” He replied plainly. : “Umm, well, this isn't like those times. If you don't want to stay here, just go outside, out with the others” I offered, trying to get him off my back for smoking in the orphanage. : “Don't do this for long, or she'll find out and have your head.” He said as he stood up. I watched him leave and took another long puff of the cigarette and let the smoke flow through my lungs and back out in a hazy cloud of grey smoke. Most people can't stand the smell of smoke, but personally, I enjoy it; always have. My pa'pa smoked and I guess that's why I do it too, my way of staying close to him even when he's gone. A few years ago, during one of the rare snowstorms, the roads got too icy and we slid off our side into an ongoing car. The driver of the other car survived but was greatly injured, my brother and I made it out with a few bruises and a couple sprains and broken bones, but ma'ma and pa'pa was not so fortunate. I remember paramedics having to drag me back from the wreck. I wanted to see my parents I cried at them, I barely even knew if Stefano made it out. One had to keep me in the cab of the ambulance and break it to me; my brother had made it, but that was the only light through the dark. There was no way to save my ma’ma, she was killed instantly. My pa’pa, well, it took time, his wounds weren’t bad but he lost too much blood. They did their best they told me, but there was nothing they could do. Stefano and I had no living relatives, so off to an orphanage we went. The reason we have stayed here so long is because not a lot of parents are looking to adopt two kids at once, plus we're almost adults with college in our near future. Stefano and I were inseparable, no matter how much they tried to give us good homes with good families, no home will be complete if I'm without my little brother. I lit another match, but before I could put it to the end of the cigarette, and stared at it for a few moments; watching it dance on the little red top. The closer it was to the match, the darker the flame, and the tip of the flame burned a bright yellow as the grey smoke did its own dance over it. : “What do you think you're doing??” A voice behind me shrieked. It was the owner and caretaker of the orphanage, her eyes were wide with horror and surprise. The sudden loud noise caught me by surprise and my whole body jumped; my grip loosening just enough for the match to slip from my hand and onto the hardwood floors. The flames quickly spread from the little match and engulfed the surrounding floors and objects laying around. The caretaker ran out and so did I after I managed to scramble to my feet, Outside, it seemed like everyone was huddled far from the burning building and everyone was talking at once. I looked around quickly but no matter what, I couldn't find Stefano. I ran up to the closest person to me. “Vin! Vin, have you seen Stef??” I asked all at once. : “Nah, man, sorry, haven't seen him since he went inside, but he's gotta be out here somewhere.” He said, shaking his head. It felt like time had just stopped, my only family I had left was still inside, and it was all my fault. Without giving it a second thought, I quickly sprinted toward and inside the burning inferno of a building. : “Dante! Dante stop!” I heard Vin shout behind me, but I didn't stop, I just kept on running The smoke inside was different than all of the other times before, it was coarse, grainy, and though smelled like any old fire, it reeked of destruction and memories lost forever. The fire, it was like I could feel the heat all the way to my bones, but that never gave me the reason to stop looking. I began to run through the burning halls, giving each room a quick look for any sign of life but I saw nothing. I could hear the roof start to creak and break as the fire engulfed more and more of the building. I finally began to think that Stefano actually made it out and turned to run out but the doorway in front of me collapsed, blocking that exit. I quickly turned on my heels for another exit. Over the sound of the fire, I didn't hear the roof above me give way till it was too late. One of the banisters fell from above, pinning me down to the ground. Fire began to crawl its way from the wood, onto me greedily. The pain was excruciating, I called out for anyone to help me, but my voice was stolen by the smoke in my lungs and the song of the fire. Then slowly, my hearing began to go, everything started to go quiet, and it was difficult to keep my eyes open until I couldn't any longer. : "Would you like a hand with that?” A voice asked, even when I thought I couldn't hear again. I stirred slightly, to my own surprise and looked up in the direction that I heard the noise echoing from. right in front of me stood a man in all black with a dark hat that covered his eyes and a gem that hung around his neck that was a bright red. : “Who?....” Was all I managed to say. : “Essence.” He replied, going through his overcoat pocket for piece of parchment that surprisingly didn't burn, with black cursive writing. : “Wha-what is that?” I stammered, my voice still a little hoarse from the fire that I miraculously survived because it seemed like I am in the burnt remains of the orphanage, but no fire, like I missed the firefighters coming in and putting out the fire. : “Every proper deal has to be written out in paper, doesn't it?” He asked, holding the paper out to me with a small smirk. It was then when I noticed his strong Russian accent, which was very rare in Brazil, I just stared at the paper and back at him. : “Why?” I asked, still trying to take it all in. : “Sign and you don't have to die. You don't have to be poor, you'll be king. All you have to do is sign.” He tapped his forehead with his fingertips, for some reason. I did the same thing to find my fingertips stained bright red, hesitantly like I had no control, I placed my fingertips on the line at the bottom and the man pulled the paper back into his jacket, watching him, I noticed the gem was no longer red but a pale yellow color. : “Just remember 'Flare' and you'll be fine,” Were his last words before his disappeared. More pain coursed through me, horrifically worse than the fire and everything went black once again. I woke, surprisingly on a dirt ground surrounded by trees and forests. Thunder crashed as I shakily stood up, using anything close by as support. Everything was mesmerizing but intimidating all at once. : “Who are you??” A voice demanded from behind me. I spun around to find a man older than me, but not my much with sandy blonde hair that barely covered his eyes and a homemade harpoon against his whole arm, aimed at me. : “F-Flare.” I stammered, my eyes fixed on the harpoon's tip. : “Wrists. Turn over your wrists.” He ordered. At first I didn't do as he said, but the iron stare he was giving me eventually made me comply and I turned my wrists over so my forearms were facing upwards. With his free hand, he grabbed my closest wrist which was already aching dully. Imprinted on my tan skin were angelic wings, red in color and towards the bottom were turning to black and going up in smoky ashes. : “Wha-what are these?” I stammered, finally noticing them now. : “Don’t know yet, but I got my own and there’s way to know what they are yet.” : “Who even are you??” He looked me over carefully, calculating everything in his head and finally, slowly lowered the harpoon. “Twister,” he said, though his actions showed that he could trust me but his eyes said otherwise. : “Wh-where am I?” I asked, finally able to get a good look around. : “Don't know yet, but what I do know so far it's just you and me here and I am now expecting that that will change soon.” He explained as he turned to walk back into the forest. : “The thunder. It was thundering but no rain.” I commented as I tried to catch up with him. : “I know, it just happens, nothing really out of the ordinary for me.” : “Wait, are you saying you had something to do with it?” : “Yeah, I did. That's another thing I don't understand yet.” : “Oh…” I didn't know what else to say, could I do something like that, control something? But with what he said, it would be hard enough to tell, it didn't seem like he knew anything, probably barely more than I do. Twister stopped and turned his head slightly back at me over his shoulder. “Come on kid, there’s something you’re going to want to see.” It seemed like at least he trusted me somewhat so I didn’t hesitate to follow after him as he disappeared further into the trail. I didn’t think he was one for conversations or questions so I kept to myself, just then I looked around until we came to a new clearing where little houses in scattered rows. : “What is this-?” I muttered, surprised by the sight but this is probably the least surprising thing of the day. : “Home, or at least for now. Find a door with your wrist on it, the door may be open but I have no clue and before you ask any other questions, yes, we are the only ones and no I can’t explain anything else, that’s all I know. Just go.” I really didn’t want to see what it was like when he was really pissed so for the lack of a better word, I scrambled. I kept one of my wrists out to compare the tattoo to the ones of the door. I snuck a peek back to see what Twister was doing but he was off the trail, maybe for his own but it was hard to till with the endless rows of cottages. Just down to my left was a cottage with the door slightly ajar, waiting for me. My curiosity got the better of me and I went closer and gently pushed the door open. The smell of wood burning it me instantly and the whole room had a faint glow of candlelight which hung along the walls on almost modern looking candelabras. It was all red and black; with a black chair by the red curtains hanging over the window, and a dark pillow with red smoke was placed carefully on the chair. My attention was then drawn to the second floor in front of me, a ladder in front was the only way up to the bed and closet on the level. With my focus taken for that, I climbed up the metal ladder and examined what was before me. A black bed frame and warm red covering next to a crimson lamp the table seemed almost perfect at the moment. I sat down on the edge of the bed, sinking down in the blankets and rested the back of my forearms on the edge of my legs, watching the tips of the wings burn to ash. My whole world felt like it was turned upside down and inside out, then tossed back at me to pick up the pieces. There was just something about all of this, with the houses and tattoos and even just me and Twister being alone here seemed to be too obscure to be truth. What ever caused this, I dont think its over. Category:Chapter